June11Updates
June 30th, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 5 *Year Three: Jdub/Paw/Nella/Elisa: Interstella 5555 *Monkey Death Ray: Episode 2 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Out of Reach *Brad Jones: Manimal Commentary *Y Ruler of Time: Reaction Shots Training Arcs *Nerd To The Third Power: How Long Is Too Long? June 29th, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 4 *The Cinema Snob: The Tormentors *The AngryJoeShow: Sword of the Stars II: Exclusive Gameplay & The Lords of Winter Revealed! *Phelous (shows): Boogeyman *The Game Heroes: Dallas Comic Con 2011 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP 4: Secret Gardens June 28th, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 3 *Lindsay Ellis: Team NChick at the NYC Pride March *Anime Abandon: Doomed Megalopolis Part II *JewWario: E3 – Exclusive XSEED Interview *Comic Book Issues: Halcyon June 27th, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Eminem and The Punisher #1 *Music Movies: Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *Forget About It: Pirates of the Caribbean *Phelous: 9th Doctor's Regeneration in Seconds or Something *Hagan Reviews: The Black Gestapo June 26th, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Part 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe & Spoony E3 XCOM Interview *Benzaie: Let's Play 'Splosion Man *Deja View: Nigerian Tiger *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Gooby *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 22 - The Lazy Song June 25th, 2011 *Lindsay Ellis: Lindsay Goes to Her Room *Benzaie's Top 5: TOP 5 Why Zelda Twilight Princess SUCKS *Animé News Editorial: Hello Kitty + KISS *Sage Reviews: FEAR 3 *Brows Held High: Twilight of the Ice Nymphs June 24th, 2011 *The Distressed Watcher: Ask Skeletor Episode 3 *Nash: Live - Booty Call Ninjas *The Game Heroes: Adults Only: Duke Nudem Final Chapter *Musical Youth: Barbie and the Rockers *Video Games Awesome: Show and Trailer E3 Roundup! *Still Playing: The Power Team Part 2 *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 10 Games of E3 2011 June 23rd, 2011 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Midnight Screening of "Mr. Popper's Penguins" *Bad Movie Beatdown: Transformers - Revenge of the Fallen (Part 2 + Megacut) *Psychotaku: E3 - Dead Island *Deja View: Turkish Star Trek *JesuOtaku Reviews: Mahoromatic *Spine Breakers: Episode 23: Happy Canada Day *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 47: Green Lantern June 22nd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Duke Nukem Forever Review *Year Three: Nella vs. The Baconalia *DVD-R Hell: Poochinski *Phelous (shows): Swamp Zombies *SadPanda: SadPanda & ChaosD1 Play Portal 2, Part 3 *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko - Chinese Zodiac *JesuOtaku: Fruits Basket in a Nutshell June 21st, 2011 *Year Three: Suburban Knights Full Trailer *Specials: NC Ferngully Commentary *Year Three: Friday by all of TGWTG *Year Three: The Sexual Awakening of the Human Nerd Part 2 *Projector: Bad Teacher *Stuck In Your Head: Rescue Rangers *Rollo T: Stand Up: Working Class Schmuck June 20th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Gameboy #1 *Lindsay Ellis: Nchick & Todd - Green Lantern *Phelous: Lockjaw Commentary *The Game Heroes: Top 5 E3 Moments with Spoony, JewWario, Tom & Andy *SadPanda: A Casual Gamer's View on L.A. Noire & The Witcher 2 *Masako Muses: Let's Play Portal 2, Part 1 *Hagan Reviews: Freeway 2: Confessions of a Trickbaby June 19th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: ConBravo Announcement *Benzaie: Holy Shit, I Met Duke Nukem! *The Game Heroes: Top 15 Funniest Glitches 5-1 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Cursed *Nash: Live - My Beautiful Balloon. *Transmission Awesome: Ep 70 - HopeWithinChaos June 18th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Jem and the Holograms *Sage Reviews: Duke Nukem Forever *Animé News Editorial: Starz's Live-Action Anime *Projector: Mother's Day (2011) *Seans Game Reviews: Final Fantasy X-2 *Brows Held High: Sweet Movies June 17th, 2011 *Eli C: BTE3: Retro City Rampage Interview and Hands-On *The Distressed Watcher: Ask Skeletor Episode 2 *Welshy Reviews: Scream 3 Part 2 *Nash: Land of the Rising DUMB - Video in Video Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Super Mario RPG is AWESOME! *Still Playing: The Power Team (Part 1) *Rap Critic Reviews: Odds and Ends June 16th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Nail Gun Massacre *Bad Movie Beatdown: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Part 1) *JewWario: E3 - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Comic Book Issues: Green Lantern: Secret Origin *Let's Play Shortys: Putt Putt Goes to the Moon (Part 2) *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 45: E3 2011! June 15th, 2011 *Hagan Reviews: Faust Love of the Damned *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews - Deus Ex *The Cinema Snob: A Clockwork Orgy *Phelous (shows): A Serbian Film *JewWario: E3 - Hyperkin Interview *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama - EP 3 June 14th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs New: True Grit *Year Three: The Sexual Awakening of Nerds: A Scientific Survey *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews - Hitman: Absolution *Anime Abandon: Doomed Megalopolis Part 1 *Video Games Awesome: Duke Nukem is AWESOME! ...but his game is AWFUL! *Oancitizen: VLOG: I Saw The Room Today, Oh Boy June 13th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman & Spawn *Music Movies: The Blues Brothers *The Game Heroes: E3 - Star Trek Video Game *Forget About It: Highlander *Video Games Awesome: E3 - Sony is AWESOME! *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Robot Jox June 12th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: The Best & Worst Games & Stories of E3 *Benzaie: Let's (sadly) Play Hunted: The Demons Forge *Space Ninja: Win a SPACE NINJA Comic Book! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Black Ninja *Anifile: Deadman Wonderland *You Know Who: A Good Man Goes to War June 11th, 2011 *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Deliciously Evil Anime Villains *Benzaie: Let's Play Mine- I Mean Fortress Craft *MarzGurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of Ali Baba & The Gold Raiders *Brows Held High: Exterminating Angels *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top 5 Awful Moments in U2's "Rattle and Hum" *The Distressed Watcher: Super 8 Further Debate *Welshy: What Should Have Happened in Doctor Who - The Pandorica Opens June 10th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: E3 - Blistered Thumbs Big 3 Conference Impressions *MikeJ: English to American *The Distressed Watcher: Super 8 *Video Games Awesome: E3 Microsoft is BORING! (but hilarious) *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Time-Flight *Let's Play Shortys: Putt Putt Goes to the Moon (Part 1) *HorrorCast: Episode 1 June 9th, 2011 *Year Three: Bad Movie Beatdown Presents - Hercules in New York *DVD-R Hell: Rock: It's Your Decision *Hardcorner: The Witcher 2 Deluxe Edition *The Game Heroes: E3 - Nintendo Wii U Press Conference Debrief *JewWario: E3 - Nintendo Conference Thoughts *Video Games Awesome: E3 2011 - Nintendo is AWESOME! *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 45: X-Men - First Class June 8th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Drive Thru *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses the Land Before Time Video Games *The AngryJoeShow: The Witcher 2 Sexy Review *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 2 *Brad Jones: Scene from Paranoia *Benzaie: E3 Press Conferences *The Game Heroes: Sony E3 & Pre Party June 7th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Little Nemo *Year Three: Linkara and Cinema Snob: Bimbos BC *Welshy Reviews: Scream 3 Part 1 *Lindsay Ellis: Les Miserables Commentary *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - Duke Nudem *Guru Larry: Wez and Larry Bitch About Brink June 6th, 2011 *Year Three: Third Year Teaser Trailer *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sci-Spy #2 *The Spoony Experiment: Death of a Soldier *SadPanda: ChaosD1 & SadPanda Play Portal 2, Part 2 *Video Games Awesome: PRE-E3 Show and Trailer! *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Burger Time World Tour June 5th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: X-Men First Class *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. *Nash: The Musical Chair - Warren Zevon *Anifile: CControl *You Know Who: The Rebel Flesh June 4th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Les Miserable The Musical *TheDudette: Let's Talk About X-Men: First Class *My Problem With: Quantum of Solace *Seans Game Reviews: Duke Nukem Forever First Impressions *Brows Held High: We Are The Strange *Transmission Awesome: That Sci-Fi Guy June 3rd, 2011 *Bum Reviews: See Doug at ConBravo *The AngryJoeShow: E3 2011 Announcement *The Distressed Watcher: Kung Fu Panda 2 *The Game Heroes: Duke Nukem Forever Demo LP *WTFIWWY: Begging the Question *Rap Critic: My President is Black/Just Lose It Commentary June 2nd, 2011 *Year Three: Bad Movie Beatdown: Sunday School Musical *The Cinema Snob: Beware! Children at Play *Artcast: Artcast #3 *JewWario: Fanime 2011: Special Convention-Only YCPT! Episode *PushingUpRoses: HEAD Commentary *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 43: Is Print Dead? June 1st, 2011 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 1 *Phelous: Doctor Who: I Don't Want to Go REALLY?! *The Game Heroes: Top 15 Funniest Glitches 10-6 *JonTron Show: Malkovich’s Gaming Guilty Pleasure *The Psychotaku Show: Kinnikuman *MarzGurl: Upcoming Projects and Convention Appearances Category:Content Category:Updates